MRI systems often use pulse-shaping networks (pre-emphasis) to correct for gradient pulse distortions caused by eddy currents. We have previously demonstrated that a sysytem of fixed time constants and variable amplitudes can be used in lieu of a system of variable time constants and variable amplitudes. We have also developed a procedure for experimentally determining the eddy current behaviour in the magnet and a simple method of calculating the appropriate coefficients for a pre-emphasis system of fixed time constants. Previously, we had implemented a fixed time constant pre-emphasis system on the 2.35 Tesla 31 cm scanner using potentiometers that allow the manual setting of amplitudes. However, such a system makes it difficult to accurately vary the time constants during set up, and to load the appropriate parameters when changing to a different gradient coil. During the past year, we have designed and built a computer-settable version of the pre-emphasis system to overcome these problems. The digital pre-emphasis system was constructed on a printed circuit board. The current version consists of 16 time constants per gradient axis, but more time constants are easily added. A PC-based computer interface is used to program the coefficients and to verify the system configuration. The interface has been implemented using digital input/output boards within the same Macintosh host computer used for controlling the MRI system. Improvements in eddy currents on the order of a factor of 50 have been achieved on a 15-cm home-built unshielded set in the 2.35-Tesla 31-cm magnet.